Data carrier cards are usually manufactured nowadays from plastic foils, for example by several foils being laminated together to form a card body, whereby the card body is normally punched out of the foils and subsequently processed further in order to provide on the card body a corresponding data storage means or data processing means, in particular in the form of a microchip or a magnetic stripe.
In general, plastic foils can be produced by extrusion processes wherein a molten stream of plastic material is melted in an extruder and pressed through a nozzle to form the foil.
In the print DE 10 2004 013 201 A1 there is described a so-called coextrusion process wherein at least two polymeric molten streams of different composition are merged to thereby produce foils having areas with different material properties.
In the print GB 2 348 394 A there is described a further process for coextrusion wherein a foil comprising longitudinal strips of various colors is formed between a lower and an upper layer.
In the production of conventional data carrier cards there exists the problem that areas with different material properties, such as zones designed in different colors, must be produced in separate processing steps, e.g. by measures of printing technology, which makes the production of such data carrier cards elaborate.